


Prayer for the Damned

by Tarlan



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: All Alaric had left was hope and prayer





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinsarein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/gifts).



Killing Damon was the hardest thing he'd ever done but Damon had left him no choice this time. He had switched off his humanity and become a threat to Alaric's children, and even though it hurt, Alaric knew Damon would have preferred it to the alternative. One day he would have regained his empathy only to recall he had not only murdered Tyler Lockwood but had committed an unforgivable and heinous act against Alaric's two little girls, and he would sink even deeper into depths of self-hatred.

Of course Damon didn't stay dead and his humanity switch was still very much in the OFF position when he turned up for Christmas dinner. Yet Alaric thought he could see an occasional flicker of humanity in his cold eyes when they met across the room. However, he doubted that flicker would turn Damon back into the man - the vampire - Alaric loved while he was still under Sybil's control. Alaric wished he had found a way to kill the Siren before she sank her putrid thoughts deep into Damon's psyche and now all he could do was hope Stefan could uphold his end of the literal deal with the devil he had made to save both of them from the hell that had Damon so scared that he'd give up even Elena... and him.

That night after he had tucked the kids up in bed, knowing Stefan had left with Damon to fulfill his deal with Cade, Alaric went to his own bed and for the first time in years he knelt down, closed his eyes, and prayed.

He figured if there was a devil then there had to be a balance of good somewhere out there watching them from afar. If he prayed hard enough, perhaps it would help Stefan find a way to free them both from Cade so the Damon Alaric loved with all his heart could come home to him.

A sense of otherworldly calm and warmth filled him, and Alaric smiled as his hope grew stronger.

END  
 


End file.
